


Cold

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamukura's body is much more sensitive to the cold than he had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I remember seeing a sprite edit about this and I found it really cute. It's basically about Kamukura's cheeks and nose getting really red during the winter season.
> 
> Also, still like to write Kamukura and Hinata as two separate beings, because I can. They're brothers in this story, cause why not?
> 
> Warning: Fluff, AU
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Super Dangan Ronpa 2

"Hinata-kun, may I borrow your scarf?"

Lifting his head up from the hot chocolate that he was drinking from, Hinata's eyebrows furrowed for a brief moment before they flew up on his forehead. Kamukura's cheeks and nose were bright red. It was no secret that the silent male was sensitive when it came to the cold, often bundling up months before winter officially came. But Hinata didn't think that he had ever seen his brother _this_  red before.

Placing his hot chocolate down on the bench, Hinata waved his brother over towards him, taking off one of his scarves. \Hinata had heard that it was supposed to be especially cold that day, so he had bundled up extra warm in preparation for their day trip. However, it seemed as though the weather channel had been mistaken, as it wasn't quite that cold out. Oh, it was cold enough to wear a large winter coat, but not could enough that he needed two scarves. He could make do with one.

Plus, at this point, Kamukura needed it much more.

Hinata tugged lightly at his brother's long hair, causing the silent male to bend over slightly. Lifting the scarf up, he wrapped it around his brother's neck several times, taking care to make sure that it covered the bottom part of his face. He could see the tips of Kamukura's ears growing red, although he supposed that had to do more with the slight warmth of the wool against his cheeks.

"Better?" Hinata asked softly, giving his brother a smile.

Kamukura just stared blankly at him, but gave a nod. He brought his hands up to the scarf, rearranging it slightly to fit his needs before he stepped back. Hinata reached over to grab his hot chocolate before he stood up. "So, you ready to keep going? We still need to find presents for Nanami and Komaeda," Hinata stated.

Nodding his head again, Kamukura pulled the scarf up on his face so that his nose was covered as well. He gave another nod, turning so that he could follow after Hinata. As his older twin bound off, Kamukura trailed behind him, hand still holding onto the scarf. And although he didn't have an expression on his face, there was a warm feeling in his chest that left him feeling tingling and elated, for some reason.

Kamukura just blinked before continuing on behind his brother.


End file.
